


Damsel

by BitterTongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: You're a damsel, you're in distress, but you're not going to admit that to Loki.





	Damsel

“I don't need rescuing!”  
It was impossible to not sound like a spoiled brat, but you were tired and your nerves were frayed at the edges, leaving you annoyed and snippy. The cell was silent for a beat before-  
“Should I lock the door on my way out then?”  
You turned away from Loki so he couldn't see your smile. Your arms crossed your chest in an effort to stifle your racing heartbeat.   
“Unlocked.” You said with a disinterested glance.  
Loki nodded silently, his lips pursed tight. It made him look like he was holding something in mouth, like the laugh he wanted to release was heavy on his tongue and pushing against his teeth. He exited your cell, closing the door lightly behind him. You dropped your arms with a heavy sigh and turned around again only to cross then again with a huff.  
“I'm not leaving. I know you are injured.”  
The crudely tied pillowcase around your leg was stained red. Your neck was crusty with dried blood but the cut just above your ear still stung. You barred your teeth at the god and took a solid step forward, then another. A cold sweat broke out along your hairline and you could feel the nausea bubble up from your empty stomach as you reach the door. You grasped it tightly, leaning against it heavily to take the weight off of your lame leg. It was probably bleeding again, but you didn't want to stop and check while in the presence of the most observant and demeaning member of your team. Opening the door you took two more agonizing steps. Loki stood still and silent, his lips no longer attempting to hide his amusement. You stared at those lips longer than you intended.  
“We don't have all day you know.”  
You rolled your eyes and began walking. Well, more like alternating between putting weight on your wounded leg and dragging it behind you uselessly. You managed to reach the end of the hall after what felt like an hour and sagged against the wall to catch your breath. The hall split off left, right, and forward. You were unconscious when you were brought to your prison three days ago and every path was just as mysterious as the other. You willed yourself not to cry, not to let panic consume you and make you feel helpless. It was your least favorite feeling, helplessness. You would not be the powerless human in the team of gods and geniuses and super soldiers. If only those things didn't make you prone to harm and exhaustion and, unfortunately, capture.   
“I came from the left, but we can try another way if you'd like.”  
Loki's voice startled you and the surge of adrenaline he caused was enough for your first few steps into the left hallway. Without conversation Loki pulled you into his side and wrapped his arm around your waist. The relief was instant and the walk was faster, but that didn't mean you were happy about it.   
“I don't want to hear a fucking word from you.”  
“I wasn't speaking, love.”  
If Loki wasn't doing ninety percent of the work to get you out of here you would have pulled away from him and tried another hallway. The endearment made your ears burn in a stew of outrage and embarrassment. Why did it have to be Loki? You were too old for a crush but that's what you had, a crush on a god who thought your entire species weak and stupid. Maybe you were weak and stupid though, because despite his attitude you still found yourself drawn to him.   
“Almost there.”  
You still had no idea where you were but Loki's update came with a side of anticipation. You were so close to the team, to some first aid and a hot shower and distance from your rescuer with his pouty lips and sharp tongue. The door, slapped with a large exit sign was looming closer. You were almost there…  
Your good leg caught on Loki's boot as he came to a halt. His arm tightened around your waist to keep you from completely falling on your face but the lurch forward had you biting your lip to stifle the scream of pain. Righting yourself you turned your head to glare at Loki.  
“What the hell was that? Let's go.”  
Loki's long, thin nose was so close to yours you thought they would touch. On instinct you pulled your head back slightly. He was regarding you as if seeing you for the first time. His eyes searched your face thoroughly but you didn't know for what he was looking for. He suddenly frowned.  
“Admit I rescued you.”  
You gave him a face that clearly read ‘what the fuck are you on about?’ but kept your lips closed. That admission would not come from your so easily.   
“Your kind is so stubborn.” He said with a shake of his head and a chuckle that lacked any fire.  
You tried to free yourself from his grasp, feeling suddenly sick with yourself for harboring feelings for someone who only looked down on you. His grip held firm and he wasn't even straining to hold you still. Loki let out a deep chuckle and his free hand, the hand not gripping your hip, reached for your face. His fingers squeezed your cheeks and brought your face back to his, closer this time so your noses were actually touching.  
“At least admit you are fond of me, darling.”  
At that moment you felt nothing for Loki but hatred. You let saliva pool on your tongue. Never did you think you could reach a level of out outrage toward a member of your team were you would spit on them, but you should have known if you did it would be geared toward Loki. The pressure on your face from his fingers was beginning to hurt and your cheeks were so scrunched you couldn't let loose the spit you wanted to hurl at him. In a split second decision you swallowed and through mushed lips told Loki exactly how you felt.  
“Loki, if you do not let go of me right now, you're the one who will need saving.”  
The slight lisp caused by his fingers did nothing to suppress the venom building with each word. Loki's eyes went cold as his fingers dropped down your face and suddenly you missed the feeling of them on your skin. His face transformed around his eyes, still shuttered and hardened, morphing into an expression of indifference.   
Without another word between you Loki led you toward the exit. You practically threw yourself against the door, desperate for freedom from your days in capture but also from the tension building between you and Loki. It was dark, the evening late judging by the height of the waxing moon in the infinite sky. You could see a small jet up ahead but not a soul was in sight. Loki didn't even hesitate as he led you across the empty space, didn't even look around for enemies. You couldn't bring yourself to care too much, each step that brought you closer to the jet brought you closer to home. Loki helped you in, going as far as strapping you into the seat. Silence clung to every surface and its residue made you feel sticky, but you wouldn't be the first to speak, not after the things he said.  
So Loki knew you liked him. You wonder who told him. Maybe Thor, who was well-meaning but ultimately oblivious to traits like subtlety. You wondered if it was Bruce or Natasha or even the Valkyrie who occasionally stopped by. While you had not explicitly told each of them of the crush you harbored they had all given you a look that said they knew. But if they knew without being told does that mean Loki has known too? How long had he been sitting on the information, waiting to use it at the time it would benefit him most? Was that all your feelings were to him, a game?  
You were brought back to reality at the feeling of ascension that gathered in your stomach, not an unpleasant feeling but definitely one that demands attention. You turned your head to the chairs in your row; empty. The rows behind were empty too. It was just you and Loki.   
“What about the others?”  
The spell of silence was finally broken, Loki didn't turned from his seat in the pilots chair but you could see his shoulders relax away from him ears.  
“There was no one else.”  
“You mean you came on your own?”  
With the jet at a cruising altitude Loki was able to release control over to autopilot. You watched him press the button and mold himself into the chair. He didn't turn around, didn't speak for so long you thought the god had fallen asleep. When he finally found his voice you were teetering on the edge of consciousness yourself.   
“They spent hours after discovering your location talking about coming for you, but not one of them did anything. I left them to their bickering over strategies and plans to collect you myself. I missed you.”  
You couldn't think of anything to say other than “Thank you.”  
Finally, Loki turned in the captain's chair to meet your gaze, the warmth was back in his eyes and you couldn't hate him anymore. The fluttering of your heart and quickening of your pulse was back, your crush was hitting you like a freight train. You stared down at your bloody, crudely bandaged knee.   
“I like you too, Loki.”  
There, you said it. The words were finally out there. What would come next? Mocking and teasing you assumed. Loki stood from his chair and you struggled with the buckles of your own chair briefly before standing as well. A wave of dizziness overcame your senses but you powered through, ready to defend yourself from Loki's biting words.  
“So stubborn.” He murmured as he watched you.  
“Yeah you mentioned that before.”  
“No, I am not talking about midgardians. I am speaking of you. You are stubborn.”  
His hand came around your waist, yet again taking the majority of your weight and bringing relief to your injured leg. You leaned against him.  
“Well you're an asshole.”  
“You still like me though.”  
You tried to keep your face hidden in the small gap between your chests but Loki pulled your chin up and your eyes were forced to meet his. Butterflies filled your stomach and chest, their delicate wings tickling your insides.   
“Admit I rescued you.”  
You rolled your eyes before they rested on Loki's lips again. You would much rather be kissing.  
“I could have saved myself-” you started.  
Loki cut off your circumvention to initiate a deep, knee wobbling first kiss. Lucky for you Loki was doing ninety percent of the work because you were dizzy all over again. You parted for air and Loki let you down gently into your seat. He pressed his lips to your forehead.  
“Rest, love.”  
You shook your head, wanting to enjoy the moment between you and Loki for as long as possible. Maybe there could be more kissing. Your eyes closed and wouldn't open again and soon your world was dark and quiet. Loki returned to the captain's chair and shook his head in quiet amusement.   
“So stubborn.” He whispered fondly, taking one last look at you slumped in your chair.   
Loki checked computer, one hour until you touched down at the compound. That was one hour of peace before someone on the team, more likely the entire team, condemned him for leaving without orders. He turned backafor one quick glance at you, now safe and secure with him. He had saved you and even if you wouldn't admit it, it was worth it.


End file.
